I'm a Devil, She's My Angel
by Wind Kite
Summary: Rin is a half-demon. Having a guardian angel would be a ridiculous idea. However, he is also a half-human and they say every human being has their own guardian angel. What happens if he finds out that he has one and in a human form? Will he able to keep his angel? Or will he lose one?
Hello. This is my new story and this is going to be multi-chaptered. I hope you like this one. Feel free to give a feedback if you like to.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ao No Exorcist.

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **A New Classmate**

 _Thirty minutes_. It was already past the time. Everybody was already inside their classrooms. Teachers had started their incantations or shall we say , their lessons. The corridors were dead silent and not a single student was loitering around-well, except for one and not technically loitering.

"Damn that Yukio!", cursed Rin under his breath as he was running in the corridors and up the staircase. "Didn't even bother waking me up! I'm laaate!"

He pictured out Yukio with an evil smile with his glittering glasses, laughing at him, and saying _"It should teach him a lesson. Ha-ha-ha!"_ He kicked aside that thought, not only because he was annoyed but also it made him more upset.

 _"Just wait til I see you four eyes"_ , he thought while shouting curses and filling the corridors with the noise of his bad luck. He didn't even care that to each classroom he passed by, everyone inside came out to see and wondered who the hell just passed. In fact, he really didn't care about it. What was only on his mind was to get to his classroom, apologize to the teacher, and walk straight to his desk as if nothing had happened. And then, he would think about what to do with Yukio. That should do it.

To what seemed like hours of running, he finally reached his classroom. As he stopped by the door, he drew his breath in and slowly let it out while reminding himself what he'd do when his teacher saw him.

"Apologize. Walk to desk. Done. As easy as that", he said grinning to himself. Satisfied with his reminder, he opened the door.

He dashed inside the room, quickly bowed his head and said, "Teacher, I'm sorry for being late! It won't hap-" He stopped and raised his head. His teacher was not around. His classmates stared at him shocked. With a sudden flash of thought, like rays of light coming from heaven itself, Rin realized that his teacher was indeed NOT around and that meant that there would be no punishment for him. He was saved and trumpets sounded gloriously in his head.

"Yes! I'm the luckiest guy alive". He smiled to himself and started to walk towards his desk at the back of the room. He waved at his classmates like he was some kind of royalty but he was ignored. His classmates turned silent all of a sudden. He wondered what got into them.

"Good morning everyone!" he greeted them with his usual loud lively voice. Yet, nobody cared to greet him back. They were all looking serious like they were in an exam. Rin tried to greet a student near to where he was standing but the student just pointed something behind him. He didn't get it at first until a voice startled him.

"What's good in the morning Okumura Rin?" said the voice.

Rin turned his head slowly, his neck creaking as if it was made of old rusted hinges. He looked up to his teacher who stood behind him like a big volcano, a big erupting volcano. He gulped as he felt puny at the presence of his teacher.

"Ah!...s-sensei."

"You're late again, Okumura!" the teacher shouted at him, his eyes throwing daggers and Rin covered his head as if to avoid being hit. "Do you know what time it is already?!"

Rin trembled looking at the old man. He might look frail on the outside but his loud thunderous voice seemed like he could summon the most dangerous demon in the pits of hell. Why didn't he notice him when he came inside the room? Where did all that training at the cram school go? He gulped for the second time and thought of how he could escape from getting a lecture.

"S-s-sensei, it was Yukio's fault! He didn't wake me up!"

"There you are again! Always blaming your brother for your misfortunes. I still couldn't believe that you're Yukio's older brother. He seemed more mature than you."

"B-but it's true! That damn four eyes didn't really wake me up when I told him to do so." Rin whined like a child who just lost his candy. His teacher on the other hand got even more irritated seeing him wave his arms up and down like a chicken.

"Enough! This is not the first time this has happened and certainly not the first time you've blamed your brother for your tardiness. Sir Mephisto might tolerate your behavior but I wont!"

"What's happening here Mr. Sasaki?"

"Shut up! I'm not done with you yet!"

"That wasn't me..." Rin said quickly while shaking his hands in front of him. His teacher suddenly paused for a moment and began to sweat as he replayed the voice inside his head. He was certain that there could only be one man who owned that voice. He slowly turned around to see if he was right (yet hoping that he wasn't). There he saw a clown-like man with a white top hat and a pink umbrella swinging round and round in his right hand.

"S-sir Mephisto Pheles, sir!" he said as his eyes met the eyes of the man standing behind him. "I didn't know you were there. What can I help you, sir?"

"Oh I just suddenly heard my name so I went inside", came the breezy reply of Mephisto.

"I-is that so, sir?" the teacher replied with a shaky voice. His lips twitched as he tried to smile and thought of diverting the subject back to Rin. "We were just about to start the class when Okumura-kun here dashed inside the room because his late."

 _"Wow. He suddenly turned into a puppy",_ Rin thought.

"Hmm, is he too much for you sensei?" asked Mephisto who put a hand under his chin.

"T-that's not the case Sir Mephisto but-"

"I understand. I'll handle him later", said the man as he walked in front of the class. "Anyways, I'll take it from here sensei. Just stand there for a moment."

"What are you doing here Mephisto?!" Rin said as he inquired the overly dressed man. The said man looked at him with his slanted eyes. He gave Rin a smile which revealed his sharp white fang.

"Stop that Okumura!" his teacher yelled at him from the side. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"It's alright Sasaki-sensei", Mephisto said at the old man. "I'm not going to stay here for a long time anyway. I'm just going to introduce a new student to this class."

Everyone were surprised from what they heard. The class suddenly got noisy as the students murmured to each other trying to guess if their new classmate was a guy or a girl. They chatted about what this new student looked like. As for Rin, he wondered why would Mephisto waste his time introducing this new student. His gut was telling him that this person might be someone powerful or valuable to Mephisto or else he wouldn't bother coming here. He looked at the tall man who put on an excited face like everyone else. The latter noticed Rin and gave him a wink.

"Now, without further ado", Mephisto announced in his loud excited voice, "let's all welcome, your new classmaaaaate!"

Everybody fell silent as they waited for someone to come in. They turned their heads towards the door but nobody entered. A few minutes passed and the room became more silent. Mephisto stood there with his arms spread as if he's going to hug someone. He stood there and didn't move an inch. His face suddenly twitched at the awkward atmosphere he's creating. He quickly went outside with a pouty face.

"Why are you not coming in?!" he said in a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry. I forgot the signal", whispered another voice which was unfortunately loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" he said in an annoyed voice. "Just forget the signal and come in when I tell you. Okay?"

Mephisto went inside the room again with a calmer face as if nothing happened. The class blinked at him wondering what they just heard. When he reached the center of the room, he then cleared his throat and he repeated what he just did awhile ago.

"Let's all welcome, your new classmaaaaate!" he said in a loud voice again. Everyone turned to the door and nobody came in. Instead, they saw a head of someone sticking out from the door.

"Can I come in now?", said the head as it put a hand on the side of its mouth as if it's whispering something.

Mephisto struck a nerve and yelled at the person at the door. "Are you planning to embarrass me in front of the whole class?! Come in already or else I'll let you stay outside forever!"

After he said this, a girl emerged from the door. Her long silver hair that reached up to her waist swayed gracefully as she entered. Her white bangs slightly covered her furrowing brows. The guys in the room cheered within their minds when they saw her, except for Rin who looked at her surprised. She looked familiar to him but he didn't know where she had met this girl. The said girl, however, stood beside Mephisto with an annoyed face.

"Why couldn't you just introduce me like a normal person would?", she complained in a low voice to the man beside her. Mephisto frowned at her when he saw everyone nod in agreement with the girl.

"Alright then", he said with an irritated voice, "why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

The girl sighed and obeyed what she was told. She walked to the board and wrote her name. She then turned around and bowed to the class.

"My name is Amariah Sofia Ivanovich. I'm 15 years old. Nice to meet you."

"Amariah-chan's family is from Russia", Mephisto explained to the class. "She just moved to Japan two months ago so I want you to be nice to her."

The class got overjoyed that their new classmate was a foreigner. Most of them were guys who looked at Amariah with heart shaped eyes. Some of the other girls, on the other hand, got envious as they thought Amariah stole the spotlight.

Mephisto chuckled as he saw the students. He then turned to Rin and said, "Okumura-kun, since you are late, I want you to be in charge of giving Amariah-chan a tour around the campus. Do you understand?"

Rin nodded nervously to Mephisto who looked at him with his glaring eyes. He glanced at the girl who stared at him with a calm face. He waved at her but she gave him a frown and quickly turned her head. The boys stared at them with dark envious eyes.

"Well then, I think I'm done here", Mephisto said as he turned to the ignored old man. "I'll give the floor back to you Sasaki-sensei."

The teacher nodded with a smile. After Mephisto got out from the room, the old man sighed and turned to the new student.

"Amariah-chan", he said, "please take a seat now so we'll begin our class. You too Okumura!"

"Um, sensei, can I take the seat beside the window?" Amariah asked the teacher as she pointed at a desk at the back of the room.

"That's Okumura's seat but I think he wouldn't mind if you sit there. Right Okumura?"

"Huh? Ah, well..." Rin stammered. He also want to sit beside the window because he could sleep there without the teacher noticing. He didn't want to give up his seat. He was about to protest when the silver haired girl spoke.

"It's alright sensei", she said as she started walking to the back of the room. "I'll just move that spare desk and place it beside the window. May I do that sensei?"

The old teacher nodded and told Rin to help her. The latter quickly ran to the back of the room. He looked at the girl who was now lifting the spare desk by herself.

"Let me do that Amariah-san", he said with a friendly smile. The girl just passed by him without saying anything. She ignored him as she carefully placed the desk behind his chair. When she was about to go back to get her chair, she was surprised to see Rin bringing it to her.

"Here", said Rin, his friendly smile still on his face. The girl grabbed the chair from him and placed it by her desk. She put her bag on the hook of the side of table then sat down. Rin awkwardly scratched his head then took a seat. When his teacher began the lesson, he suddenly heard the girl murmuring something behind him.

 _"I don't need your help..."_

* * *

Thanks for reading.

(Note: I just made up a name for the teacher. I don't think there is a Sasaki-sensei in the manga or anime.)


End file.
